FUN TIME WITH ANDEH
by epic unicorns
Summary: crack fic with me my fiends byakuya and somtimes grimmjow
1. Chapter 1

FUN TIME WITH ANDEH

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own bleach –teardrop-

READ IT

i dun own anything but my hand

* * *

Andy- hi all what sup this is my first fanfic so I decided to treat you a comedy that involves me and the reviewers to torture grimmjow and other random anime characters!-smiles-

Grimmjow- WHAT THE HELL?! Where the hell am I???

Andy-BWAHAHAHA I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY THAT!!! I HAVE CAPTURED YOU AND NOW YOUR MINEEE

Grimmjow-PfWHAT THE..?!

Andy-AHAHAHAHAHA

Grimmjow- WHATS WRONG WITH YOU

Andy- TACOS

Grimmjow- …

Andy-GUESS WHAT?!

Grimmjow-ugh what?

Andy: -slaps Grimmjows forehead- SHOULD OF HAD A V8!

Grimmjow-WAHT THE?

Andy-YAY LETS GO TO TARGET

Grimmjow-why?!

Andy-CAUSE!!!

Grimmjow- FINE!

--------------------------------At Target----------------------------------

Andy- WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Grimmjow-sigh

Andy-YAY

Grimmjow-WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Andy- BAND-AIDS

Grimmjow-UGH

Andy-TEEHEE

* * *

AHAHAHA BYE BIEZ


	2. Chapter 2

FUN TIME WITH ANDEH

[A.N] AHAHAHAHAHA i invited uli-chan

Andy-HALLO

Grimmjow: -sigh-

Andy-PINEAPLLE

Grimmjow- you need therapy

Ulquiorra-TRASH

Andy-WHERE?!

Ulquiorra-OVER THERE -points to Grimmjow-

Andy-LE GASP

Grimmjow-WHATS WRONG WIT YOU PEOPLE?!

Andy- NOTHING YOU SILLY KITTY :D katizo terusei

OMG!  
Grimmjow: i wanna know is grimmichi real?

Grimmjow-NO!

Andy-NU UH I SAW THAT PICTURE

p.s. I dare you to bishslap szayel aporro  
MUHAHAHAHA

Grimmjow-heh I wouldn't mind doing that

Andy-AH HA HA HA HA

Ulquiorra: -on the computer-

--------------------------------------------Does dare---------------------------------

Andy- ha szayel`s so silly!

Grimmjow-heh that was funny he went off crying ranting how he had to fix his makeup

Andy- hee hee

Ulquiorra-THE INTERNET IS REALLY REALLY GREAT

Andy-FOR ANIME!

Grimmjow-oh God please dont go into song

Andy: -hands Grimmjow bleach

Grimmjow-WHAT THE HOW DOES GUY KNOW ABOUT ME

Andy/Ulquiorra- he just does

Grimmjow:-shudders-

Andy-AH HA HA HA HA

Ulquiorra-LETS GO TO WALMART!

Andy:YAY

Ulquiorra-I WANT A HELLO KITTY JEEP

Grimmjow-WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?

Andy-I WANNA POKE THE PEOPLE WHO WORK THERE

Ulquiorra-YAY

Andy-la la la la laaaaaa

Ulquiorra-HOT DOGS

Andy –WHERE?

Ulquiorra-I LIKE TACOS

Grimmjow: -sigh-

[A.N]AHAHAHA BYE BIEZ


	3. Chapter 3

FUN TIME WITH ANDEH

YAY

i dont own anything :[

[ANDEH`S HOUSE]

[living room]

Andy-HI

Grimmjow-...

Ulquiorra: -on the internet-

Gin- WHATS UP?

Andy-NOTHING MUCH

Gin-WHOOO

Andy- LETS GO TO COSTCO!

Ulquiorra/Gin- WOOOO

Grimmjow: -sigh-

Gin- TEE HEE

Grimmjow-wait how are we going to get there?

Andy-no idea!first reviewer is **hi oj**

**hahahaha!! so funny can u invite ukitake and his friend plez. Oh and good job**

Andy-OK! TO COSTCO!!!

Grimmjow-ugh

Andy- AWW GRIMMY NO HAPPY

Grimmjow-whatever lets just go

Andy- OKIEZ next reviewer **kariki13 and miyuki12**

**kariki-dont say a word about our names!**  
**miyuki-Seriously, i chose 12 because of 12th squad...heheh mayu-sama...**  
**kariki- meaning mayuri...i know shes weird for liking him O.O**  
**szayel- just get on with it!**  
**kariki and miyuki- TO THE CAGE WITH YOUS! -throws him in a rather small cage-**  
**miyuki-OK! So...ulquiorra...i dare you to...um...make out with grimmjow and do 'something' later on...heheheh im evil!**  
**kariki- -stares at sister like she just ate a kitty- that you are... okay and after that...-anime flames pop up behind me- destroy nnoitras zanpakuto...you know...Santa Teresa... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -a cat flees for its life-**  
**miyuki-BUT WHY NNOI-NNOI CHAN! WHY? -big tear filled anime eyes-**  
**kariki- he owes me fourty bucks...i will not say why...**  
**szayel- i think you and nnoitra had a 'little fun' huh?**  
**kariki- -throw szayel out a window-**  
**miyuki-WAIT-how did he get outta the cage,huh? Wait...YOU AND NNOITRA DIDN'T HAVE -CENSORED FOR YOUR OWN GOOD- ... DID YOU??!**  
**kariki- -fallows szayel out teh window- no...-ehco-**

Ulquiorra-AWW WHY

Andy-AH HA HA THIS SHOULD BE FUN -grabs video camera-

-----------------------------Heated kiss----------------------------------

Andy-thats going on youtube

Gin-ah ha ha ha

Andy-TEE HEE

BYE BIEZ


	4. Chapter 4

FUN TIME WITH ANDY

AH HA HA

i dun own anything

* * *

[ANDEHS HOUSE]

[ANDEHS ROOM]

Andy-WHATS UP

Ukitake-i like plaing limbo

Andy-YAY LIMBO`S FUN!

Luppi-IM SO PRETTY

Andy- OH SO PRETTY AND WITTY AND

Luppi-GAYYY!!

Byakuya- why am I here

Andy- BECAUSE I LIKESS YOU

Grimmjow: -sigh-

Andy- WHOOO

Andy-OKIEZ first review **hi oj**

**grmmjow and ulquiorra... that was weird u 2 like each other i thought u 2 hate each other! Why! oh ukitake can i have some candy and i dare u to tell Unohana that her r awsome and scary at the same time. and lol keep it up *still relized about the grimm and ulq* Why! *cry to emo conter***

Andy- NO IDEA

Grimmjow- WE DON'T LIKE EACHOTHER

Ukitake- ok but that is a strange dare oh yeah –gives candy-

---------------------------------------Does dare-----------------------------------

Ukitake- she just smiled

Andy- THAT WAS BORING!next reviewer **Rin Aoi**

**I WANNA WANNA SEE GRIMMxULQUI in there...**

**Can u?**

**But this story are hilarious. I like it~**

Andy- THANK CHU!

Byakuya- you are so arrogant

Andy-YOUR ARROGANT

Byakuya: -sigh- why do i put up with this

Andy-CHEESE

Byakuya: -sigh-

Andy-WOOOO

Rukia-PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU

Byakuya- wtf

Rukia-I CHALLANGE YO TO DDR

Byakuya-your on!

Grimmjow- what happend to everybody?

Andy-they came to [dark voice] THE ANDY SIDE!

Grimmjow-wow

Andy-AH HA HA HA HA

Grimmjow:-sigh-

Andy-TEE HEE

Alli-chan: -jumps into the room-

Grimmjow-WHAT THE

Andy-HI ALLI CHAN

Alli-chan-HI

Andy-we should prank call aizen

Alli-chan-that would be silly

Andy-heh heh ok be quiet

--------------------calls hueco mundo------------------------

Aizen-hello

Andy-[australian accent] ello this is onestar we recived a message that you crashed your snowmobile

Aizen-wait what i dont own a snowmobile

Andy-calm down sir we are send s.w.a.t team members to your location

Aizen-WHAT WHY I DONT OWN A SNOWMOBILE!

Andy-oh and your pizza will be late

Aizen-WHAT THE..

HANGS UP

Andy-ah ha ha ha I WANT TACOS

Alli-chan- ME TWO

AH HA HA BYE BIEZ


	5. Chapter 5

FUN TIMES WITH ANDEH!

[A.N] I'm sorry my latest chapters didn't make any sense. I was hoping spring break I was going to write my arse off but it just gave me insomnia and writers block. But that is all gone now thanks to me reading a crack Byakuya fic. I HAVE MY CREATIVITY BACK BISH! Anyhorse without further ado I present to you FUN TIMES WITH ANDY CRACK FIC!!!IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

P.s my friend begged me to be on this [she is alli-chan]

ANDEH-I DUN OWN BLEACH OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT IS COPYRIGHTED THAT I MENTION!!but I do own seizure time dance party –wink-

Grimmjow-what's wrong with you?

ANDEH-WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOOS?

Grimmjow-uh nothing oh wait did you drink sunny D again?

ANDEH-MINE! [runs away]

Grimmjow-ugh not again

Alli-chan-[jumps into room] WHAT'S UP BISHES?!

Grimmjow-WHAT THE HELL?!

ANDEH-ha ha ha ha ha HI ALLI-CHAN!

Alli-chan-heh heh HI ANDEH

ANDEH-WASS UP???

Alli-chan-I like tacos

ANDEH-le gasp… ME TOO! Ha ha ha ha

Grimmjow-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

ANDEH-you don't have to yell

Alli-chan-yeah jeeze Grimmjow

Grimmjow-WHAT THE HELL?!

ANDEH-FLASHBACK

Alli-chan-YESH STORY TIME [brings out TV and video thingy]

[FLASH BACK] 7th period

Ms.S-EVERYBODY SHUT UP!

ANDEH-ah ha ha hey alli-chan guess what

Alli-chan-ugh what

ANDH- TACOS

Alli-chan-of course

ANDEH-I WANT CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!!!!

Alli-chan-I know you do

ANDEH-and M&M`s

Alli-chan:-sigh-

[AFTERSCHOOL]

ANDEH-STUPID GIRRAFE

Alli-chan-I don't know you

Andeh-byez alli-chan!

Alli-chan-bye

HUGGLE

Evil twin Andy-HI SAMMY!!!

Nice twin Sammy-HI ANDY!!

Evil twin Andy-let's do this!

Nice twin Sammy-whooo

Evil twin Andy- H-e-l-l-o

Nice twin Sammy-Blasting through your stereo k-I –t-t-y

Evil twin Andy-I LIKESH PUMKIN PIE

Nice twin Sammy- WOOOO

[END FLASBACK]

Grimmjow-wow

ANDEH-IT REALLY HAPPENED!

Alli-chan-MHMM

ANDEH-LETS GO TO POCKY MOUNTIAN

Alli-chan-yeahh come on Grimmjow lets go to pocky mountain the wonder biscuit teats await usssss

Grimmjow-HELL NO

ANDEH-GET OVER HERE [hold up catnip]

Grimmjow- MINE [runs after Andy]

ANDEH/alli-[running away from Grimmjow] la la la la la

ANDEH-LOOK IT'S A GIRRAFE IT WILL GUIDE US TO POCKY MOUNTIAN!

GIRRAFE-[THROWS PINEAPPLE AT GRIMMJOW]

ALLI-IT HAS SPOKEN

Grimmjow-HE FRIKIN THREW A PINEAPPLE AT ME!

ANDEH-EXACTALLY

Grimmjow-WHAT THE HELL?!

ALLI-there it is pocky mountain Grimmjow pocky mountainnnnnn

Grimmjow-wow there really is a pocky mountain

ANDEH-GRIMMJOW!!!!

Grimmjow-WHAT

ANDEH-YOU USED ALL THE MINUTES ON MY PHONE

Grimmjow-NU UH

ANDEH-YEAH HUH I SAW YOU WERE TALKING TO PETCO ASKING IF THEY HAD ANY CATNIP YOU GOTTA GET OFF THAT DUDE!

Grimmjow-MY CAT NIP

ANDEH-RAWR

Alli-chan-BAND-AID

WE INTERUPT THIS PROGRAM WITH AN INPORTANT MESSAGE

TACOS ARE GOOD FOR YOU!!!!

ANDEH-SEIZURE TIME DANCE PARTY

[if you have a good imagination imagine every bleach character randomly dancing with strobe lights fog and a bunch of other random things]

BYE BIEZ


	6. Chapter 6

Fun time with ANDEH

[A.N] I have decided that I will turn this into a crack [if you don't know what a crack fic is its well it's basically a mush] BEWARE OF EXTREME OOC NESS FOR TEH BLEACH CHARACTERS

[ANDEHS HOUSE]

ANDEH-YOOO WHAT'S UP??

Alli-chan-CREAM CHEESE

ANDEH-YAY!

Otaku-WOO PARTAY

ANDEH-when did you get here?

Otaku-NOOO IDEA HA HA HA HA

ANDEH-I LIKE CEREAL!

Josh-ME TOO

ANDEH-what the flapjack when did you get here

Josh-I OWN TACO PLACE

ANDEH-NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Alli-chan-WHYYYYYYYYY

Otaku-VALUE MENU

ANDEH-WOOOOOO

Josh: -holding sock monkey- LESH GO TO TARGET!

ANDEH-YEAH! I NEED SHARPIES!

SAMMEH-WHAT'S UPP

ANDEH-TWIN YAYY YOUR BACK!

SAMMEH-MMHMM where did josh and alli go

ANDEH-target

Byakuya-WHAT'S UPPPP??

ANDEH-YAYZ BYA-KUN!

Byakuya-ITS PEANUT BUTTAH JELLY TIME

ANDEH-PEANUT BUTTAH JELLY TIME

SAMMEH-NOW WAHU WAHU WAHU WAHU WAHU

Otaku- NOW DATO DATO DATO DATO

NOW

Byakuya-PEANUTBUTTAHJEALLY

ANDEH-PEANUTBUTTAHJELLY

SAMMY-PEANUTBUTTAJELLY

Otaku-WITH A BASEBALL BAT

Josh: -walks in- ?

ANDEH-TUMMEH

Alright done BYE BIEZ


	7. Chapter 7

FUN TIME WITH ANDEH

Ah ha ha ha I'm so silly!

[Andy's house]

[kitchen]

ANDEH-le gasp

Alli-what's wrong?

ANDEH-I RAN OUT OF PEANUT BUTTAH

Alli-nuuuuuuu

Josh-GUESS WHAT!

ANDEH-WHAT?

Josh-BURRITO

ANDEH- wow

Grimmjow-I like burritos…wait what am I saying

ANDEH-le gasp you've finally came to[dark voice] the ANDY SIDE!

Grimmjow-no I'm not anyway how was Byakuya already stoopid in the head like you?

ANDEH-he was already transformed thanks to Byarukifan I owe her a lot

Grimmjow-you need a life

ANDEH-I have a life just nobody's sane except at my house there sane

Grimmjow-wow

ANDEH-LE TS GO TO WAL-MART!

Alli-WOOT

Josh-yeah I need a new wii

ANDEH-not again

Josh-mhmmm

Byakuya-I like wal-mart

ANDEH-me too it's fun to poke people

Byakuya-I like poking people

Josh-I'm gonna go to the electronic section

Andeh-mmk

[food section]

ANDEH-they have apple jacks!

Alli-woot!

[phone rings]

ANDEH-bananas are yummeh

Byakuya-Andy there's a creepy old lady by me

ANDEH-oh noez where are you?

Byakuya-in the clothes section

ANDEH: -sigh- how many time do I have to tell you YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO BUY CLOTHES FORM WALL-MART

Byakuya-I know but… AHH NOEZ ULNEASH THE POWER OF THE SUN!

[Hangs up]

ANDEH-… uh ill go and help him

Alli-ill come with you

[wal-mart parking lot]

Byakuya: -shuddering- they took the strawberries

ANDEH-argh

Josh-what's wrong

ANDEH-I ate all the pocky [frownsh]

Alli-chan-ANDEH I CHALLENGE YOU TO COSPLAY DDR

ANDEH-YOUR ON

[ANDEHS house]

[living room]

Andeh-ah ah left right jump right

Byakuya-jump left ah NOOOOOOOOOO

ANDEH-I WIN!![luppi cosplay]

Byakuya-[frownsh] [death the kidd cosplay]

ANDEH-RWAR

Grimmjow-you REALLY need therapy

ANDEY- ha ha ha ha

Wow next chapter is at my skewl BYE BIEZ


	8. Chapter 8

FUN TIME WITH ANDEH

Otay these few chapters will be me at school

[ANDEHS school]

[first period]

[adv. English]

Ms.Z-ok everybody shut up and do your work

Andy-pulls out notebook and starts to doodle

Jade-psst Andy what's number 5?

ANDEH:-hands her paper

Jade-thanks

Ms.Z-jade detention

Jade-what?!

Andeh-heh heh

Byakuya-your teacher is mean

ANDEH-I know

Ms.Z-alright what's number 1

All-…

Ms.Z-YOU GUYS ARE STUPID

[A.N she really calls us stupid D:]

[Bell rings]

Ms.Z- Get out

Wow uber short right? Well its only because 1st period is boring. Second period is fun :3 BYE BIEZ


	9. Chapter 9

FUNTIME WITH ANDEH

[ANDEHS SCHOOL]

[second period]

[history]

Ms.S- Alright everyone take out your notebook

Random person-VA JAY JAY

[note-someone actually said that]

LAUGHTER

Ms.S-[ignores] Turn to page 134 in your note book

Monet-TACOS

ANDEH-I LIKE TACOS

Ms.S-Scuse me everybody could you please be quiet?

Jonah-I LIKE LAMAS

ANDEH-I SECOND THAT!

Ms.S-SHUT UP!

Byakuya-I like llamas

ANDEH-[takes out note book of wonders and starts doodling] mhmm

Byakuya-ohh what's that?

ANDEH-noo idea

Grimmjow-this class is boring

Andeh-I know

Jonah-hey Andy how did that song go again

ANDEH-what song oh yeah [walks to jonahs desk] [whispers in ear

Jonah-ha ha where do you find this stuff?

ANDEH-the internet

[A.N]I can't put it on cause this is t rated if you want to know what the song is message me]

Byakuya-ohh I like that son WHY YOU COMIN HOME…

ANDEH-YOU CAN'T SING IT

Byakuya-aww your mean I'm not THAT bad at singing

ANDEH: -sigh- it's not that this fanfic is T rated you sing it

Grimmjow/Byakuya-what fanfic

ANDEH-err nothing

[Bell rings]

ANDEH- come on lets go

I'm skipping my next 2 periods [lol] cause there boring BYE BIEZ


	10. Chapter 10

FUN TIME WITH ANDEH

[A.N] I noticed I have 0 reviews even though I don't ask for it I REALLY would love to have a review. In this on I skipped math and science cause all I do in them is daydream so here is FUN TIME WITH ANDEH.

p.s ima write a byaruki lemon –wink so prepare yourself!

[5th period]

[P.E]

ANDEH-woot woot hellz yeahP.E!

SAMMEH-why do you like p.e so much?

ANDEH-cause I don't have to think

SAMMEH-oh course

Mrs.H-ok everybody go run a lap

ANDEH-ugh

[our track is long D:]

[runs track]

ANDEH-[breathing hard] THAT WAS TOURTURE!

SAMMEH-then why do like p.e?

ANDEH- I just do

SAMMEH: -sigh-

[SAMMEH is my sane twin :3]

[LUNCH]

ANDEH-woot woot lunchtime!

SAMMEH-woo

Otaku-hey Andy-chan

ANDEH-[smile] [makes whale sound]

SAMMEH-woo[makes whale sound]

Otaku-WOO WHALES[makes high pitched whale sound]

ANDEH-ah ha ha ha

Byakuya-I LURVESH WHALES [smile]

ANDEH-me too

[Bell rings]

ANDEH-aww I dun wanna do to choir [frown]

SAMMEH-ya have to

ANDEH-ah don't talk like gin it creeps me out D:

SAMMEH-whatever bie

ANDEH-BIE BIEZ

Alli-le gasp Andy-CHAN [glomps]

ANDEH-oof

Alli- I missed youuu

ANDEH-I'm aware of that

Byakuya-what's your next class?

ANDEH/Alli-Choir

Byakuya: -eyes widen- REALLY WOOT WE GET T SING!

ANDEH-not today

Byakuya-aww why nott

Alli-cause our teacher is working with teh 8th graders

Byakuya-ohhh

ANDEH-yeah so we just sit in the back and draw and talk about for some reason alli-chan hates rukia and loves oriheme cause she has big…assets

Alli-it's a mystery

Byakuya-ohhh

[CHOIR]

Mr.S-OK ALL 7TH graders go to the back and don't talk

ANDEH/Alli/Byakuya-HAIII

[30 min later]

ANDEH-AH AH

Alli-go go!

Byakuya-UHN a-Andy you should takes it slower your messing it up

ANDEH-AM NOT I'm ALMOST FINISHED

Byakuya-uh just hurry up

Turns out Andy was attempting to finish her "welcome to Candyland" poster

ANDEH-UGH!

Alli-times up

ANDEH-dammet

[Bell rings]

Alli-time to go home

ANDEH-fine

[A.N]the welcome to candyland poster was real It happened today during choir just without Byakuya. There wasn't 7th period cause my Tuesdays are half-days sao WHAT?! NEW STOR Y COMING OUT HOPEFULLY TODAY CALLED The matchmaker Byaruki fin and DUN DUN DUNNNN BYAKUYA HAS A TWIN BWAHAHAHAHA I like it so far ive been writing it in my note book o mysteries. SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT!!!!oh yeah

REVIEW BETCH!


End file.
